Ways to Fall in Love
by Miira
Summary: Shizuo is introduced to Shinra's new roommate in an unexpected way of meeting. Uni!Shizaya
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: M

Note: Shizaya set in University life! Due to different environment, there will be a slight OOC-ish in this story. Overall, happy reading!

* * *

"There! Finished," I sigh out loud in a content voice, letting go of the books that I've symmetrically arranged on top of each other on the desk.

I look behind, happy that my part of a shared room has finally been organized and there is no more sign of procastination waiting for me as I stare at the opened empty boxes at the corner of the floor.

Really, it has been a week since I've move into a dorm in the college that I'm currently attending, Raira University, and there were still many boxes left unpacked. The busy first week of classes didn't help my lazy self to tidy up the place either, and just seeing the flood mess of boxes left me with frustration to continue my chores, so I left them there lying unceremoniously on the floor.

Today, however, is Saturday, which means there is no classes to attend, which means I can finally tidy up before my roommate gets pissed off (which he hasn't, surprisingly), which means I don't have to prolong this laziness any longer.

Although, that didn't motivate me enough to do it. In fact, the one thing that made me feel like "Okay, time to clean up my shit once and for all!" is when I woke up this morning to me knocking over one of my boxes and slammed my face first on the concrete floor. Let's just say I had to go to the washroom to rinse off the blood streaming out of my nose, and my roommate was laughing like a retarded seal looking at my stupidity. It wasn't fun. Not at all.

"Wow, I can finally see the floor!" I hear my roommate sarcastically says, getting out from the washroom as he also stares at the condition of the room.

I look at him with a sneer. "Gee, thanks, Kadota."

Meet the retarded seal, Kadota Kyōhei, my roommate who majors in something-something-ship. He says it in English the first time we met and the words were so jumbled up that I didn't want to process any of it. He studies something, okay! That's enough for me.

"Going out again?" I ask as I stare at him getting dress, wearing a black beanie and dark-green jacket.

"Yeah. See you tonight." He just mumbles, exiting through the door just as fast as he got dressed.

He always does that, going out as soon as he has free time. The guy is never here except during late at night, just so he could have a place to sleep. I asked him who was he always hanging out with on the third day, he surprisingly smiled and chuckled, saying "just these two otakus and a van-fetish guy".

I just raised my eyebrow at the time, but didn't press further. If he is happy with his weirdo friends, who am I, a stranger, to stop him? Besides, he's an okay guy once you get to know him. I like him.

 _KRUUU~~_

I can hear my stomach growling loudly, and I wince at the fact that I didn't have anything to eat, except for a glass of milk for charged-up energy, and I've been cleaning my mess since this morning so my stomach is basically empty. I quickly grab my coat lying somewhere on the bed when I can no longer contain the roar of torturous hunger and decides to throw away the emptied boxes some time later, and get out.

My feet walk hastily fast towards the one room of my childhood friend, Kishitani Shinra, who coincidently attends the same university as me. Having lunch with him has become a norm while we are here, although he loves to talk and ramble nonstop, which makes my fist often tightens with desire of glueing it to his face. There was this one time where he talked about dead chickens and how to dissect them with detailed explanations, removing their liver, lungs, all that shit, all the while I was eating KFC. Just... _why_?

My voice sigh in contentment as my eyes spot the far end of the room on my left, it reads: Room A215. I didn't think any further and just turns the knob over. It surprisingly unlocks and I brim at the thought of me getting closer to my food, swinging open the door.

"Oi! Get up! I'm starving as f-" I abruptly stop producing sound as my mouth is wide open staring at a person's back in front of me.

Fact one: This is not Shinra.

Fact two: I do not know this person.

"Ah," The anonymous person twists his head noticing my presence, watching me standing at the front door with an unreadable expression. "Who might you be?"

He stands there while relaxing his elbow onto the opened window frame, hand up his chin, presumely was watching the outside world before I interrupt.

His skin is pure white, almost pale-like under the lithe body, and his raven hair glistens through the shine of the sun.

How do I know the explicit detail of his body, you ask?

Well, because-

Fact three: This person that I do not know of is currently, completely, _naked_.

\- I am looking at his bare ass right now. As in, literally.

In a broad daylight, he stands there looking out from the second floor with his nakedness for the world to possibly see.

 _Fuck_.

\- is what I was actually about to utter to emphasise on my starvation just now, but right now I'm using a different kind of "fuck".

As in; _Fuck, I just saw something I really shouldn't have seen!_

"Oh... erm.. er.." I couldn't quiet form a coherent words to say, my hand is still on the door knob and I haven't move from my position. I mean, how to react to this kind of situation? "Sh-shinra! Where is he!"

Now that I think carefully, Shinra has mentioned about his roommate somewhere in-between our usual conversations, me hearing bits and bits of his continuous talking. I've never met Shinra's roommate before, due to him being more like Kadota and chances of meeting him was pretty slim. The one thing struck me the most was when he said his roommate is "someone you should not mess with and avoid him as much as possible," and that got me a tad bit interested in him.

But meeting this very enigmatic person for the first time right in front of my own eyes, I never expect him to be like this. 'Interesting' is an understatement if you could describe him.

"Shinra?" He tilts his head, staring at me with wide scarlet eyes. The person then taps lightly on his chin, somehow flashing a smirk to me in a second. "Sorry, ne? He went out just now."

Damn it. The idiot's suddenly gone when I need him the most. Seriously, how to deal with this awkward situation right now-

Oh, shit.

My eyes look away immediately when his body turns completely towards my direction, revealing a part that people don't need to see. I can feel my face heat up from blushing too much.

"Heh~ I never thought Shinra has such a good looking friend here," He lightly laughs, and I hear a rustle of fabrics being pick up by him. He suddenly walks forward and comes up to me, jolting me from my surprise stupor, smirking again that sly expression. I can see he covers himself with a maroon blanket now, but only his front end. "You're very handsome, ne?"

"W-what?" I start with a stutter at the out-of-nowhere compliment, and goosebumps run over my whole body as he slithers his slim fingers over my chest to my face in a light, slow touch. The mysterious gaze of his flaming red eyes, trailing over my body, leave a burning sensation in my mind. He too, looks attractive as I studies his features carefully.

"I wonder how you taste, hm?"

I jerk an eyebrow for not understanding the meaning of his words, but he just chuckles at my confused face, immediately feeling both of his hands cup softly on my face and pull me in closer toward his own. He licks his lips in a seductive manner and parts them, looking at my slightly agape mouth and leaning in to it.

W-wait a minute. Is he-?!

As soon as I register what is happening, I can already feel the warm touch of his moistened lips onto mine, slowly joining them in a tender, soft bumps. The sweet taste of cherry fills my mouth as he kisses me, and I practically quiver at the taste, as sweet is my ultimate weakness.

We break apart after a short minute and my mind goes blank at what just happened, feeling both very confused and bewilder that I let him get his ways with me.

"Hm, cigarette and milk, huh? Weird combination," He licks his lips again, looking up to me with an amused expression. "First time for everything, I guess."

My breathing hitch when I snap back to reality, glaring at the male in front of me. And I should probably have not done that due to his blanket falling down when he cup my face just now, revealing his manhood.

 _Fuck!_

He didn't seem to mind my eyes on his exposed junk though, raising up his hand, "I'm Orihara Izaya," he states with an obvious expectation for me to shake his hand in return. "How about you, Handsome Blond-san?"

How can he be so nonchalant, for the life of me, I can never understand.

"Hey, let me ask you," I sigh at him for his obvious lack of humility before picking up the fallen blanket and wrap it around his waist. He just looks at my action like I had done the most weirdest thing on Earth. "Do you randomly kiss people you just met?"

He blinks at my question a few times and, in return, crossing his arms while he nods with confidence, "Only when I'm extremely attracted to that person, yeah."

"Pfft. What kind of stupid answer is that?" I end up chuckling at his respond because truthfully, he looks both dangerously troublesome and terrifying in a way. It would be better if I have nothing to do with him at all, and heed Shinra's words. But heck, I suddenly find myself lifting up my hand for his handshake. There is probably something wrong with me for going through this. "Heiwajima Shizuo."

The male takes in my hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you," he smirks in a second before yanking it quickly, causing me to lean forward and hear him whispers to my left ear, "Shizu-chan~"

And that's how I meet the person that will turn my life into a disasterous mess of feeling called love.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter and there are of course more to come. So I hope you enjoy this story of mine. Please review and/or like! Tell me what you think 3


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"Woah, wait. Don't do that again." I shake my head when he leans in to my lips suddenly, my hand to his mouth rendering him from advancing forward. "I barely even know you."

A pout appears on this newly acquaintanced person's face when I did that. He groans through covered mouth, sending vibrations to my palm.

I don't know whether to smile at his antics, or frown at this straightforward nature of his. His kisses are sweet, yes, but I'm not some whore who let people kiss me whenever they can. The first time is just a shock factor, I won't be fooled twice.

I let go of him when I'm sure he won't advances further to me.

"Aw, you're no fun, Shizu-chan." He purs in a playful tone, but all the while sighing like he is dissapointed with the outcome. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to his bed, sitting on it to get dressed.

I stare at him shuffling through his bed looking for clothing items. A part of me is puzzled by the fact that this person would waltz around, with blanket drape around his waist, half naked like that when he could be wearing full-on attire all along, and yet he chooses against it. I don't get it.

"'Shizu-chan'? What the hell is that?" I repeat his words, tilting my head slightly at the ridiculous nickname that he has called me twice. Where does he comes up with this kind of randomness?

"That's what I've decided to call you from now on, ne?" he nods, finished wearing his jeans and proceeds with his shirt.

"Uh, how about a no?" I walk forward and stare at him some more, seeing him wearing all black attire from top to bottom, earning a raised eyebrow when I decline the pet name. "And why would you even call me that?"

"Eh, because I like you, Shizu-chan. Duh~" He simply confesses, seemingly sounds like it is the natural thing to do. "Isn't it obvious to call someone you like with a cute nickname?"

"Wha- L-like me?" I immediately widen my eyes at his reply, contemplating whether I do that because he just confessed to me or of his ridiculous reasoning. But I decide on the former due to my face heats up staring at him.

"Hmmm~ yeah. Honestly, I like you more than I thought I would." He says again, earning another surprise from me. The male then gets up and places his hands on either side of his waist, looking at me with a confident tilt of his head. "So let's get to know each other better so you can like me too, ne?"

For the first time, I am left speechless on what to say.

First he kissed me, and now he confessed that he likes me? I mean, I just met him today and he decides on just that? How can you like someone you just barely know?

I mean, what kind of _like_ is he talking about exactly? I should probably take it as a positive remark of him wanting to be friends, but his suggestive look says otherwise.

Who is this person, really?

"Hey, you-" My voice comes to an abrupt stop when a loud grumble resides both of our eardrums. The person looks at me and my stomach in wide eyes, and I only need so much to hide my embarrassment in a grave or something.

" _Puhahahahahahaha!_ " He laughs like there's no tomorrow, smacking his hand onto his lap countless of times to emphasise his undying roar of laughter. "What are you hiding in there, a dinasour?! Hahahaha!"

His joke is pretty petty but is still mockingly humiliating. I don't know what to do except accept my reality and facepalm myself to avoid my red face being expose.

He move forward, still giggling like a broken machine, and holds my wrist, beckoning me to follow him as he passes me and goes to the door.

"Uh, where are we going?" I ask incredulously. There are still more things puzzling about him that I want to find out, after all.

He stops his movement, wiping away his tears, and stare at me with narrowed, playful eyes. "You're hungry, right?" He smirks one last time, his orbs flash magnificently to meet my gaze. "Well, me too. So let's go, Shizu-chan."

I am about to address that silly name again, but as he tightens his hold on to my wrist, whistling away walking like a happy kid, I somehow decide against it.

XxXxXxX

I stare in disbelief at the heavily accumulated food when the raven places them down on the table. He sits down and honestly, they cover almost half of his view. I raise an eyebrow, "For someone so thin, I never expected you to have a bottomless pit in your stomach."

"Hm~ Do you know when you exercise a lot, you burn what you eat?" He asks while lightly laughing at my words, biting down on his burger.

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, I burn my food through my brains, you see." I shake my head because no, I do not see. He groans as I do that, already finished with his burger and takes another food to eat next. Seriously, how fast can you eat? "To put it simply, I think a lot and for that, I need a lot of energy to go by my days. This is how I compensate those energy."

"Pfft, what? Do you expect me to believe those bullshit?" I growl at his explanation.

"Bullshit or not, it's the truth. You don't have to believe in me if you don't want to, Shizu-chan." He shrugs with a smile, continuing to eat the monstrosity in front of him. I still cannot accept how he could ingest all these food all by himself. His face looks absolutely normal consuming them one by one into his mouth.

Who's the dinasour now, huh?

"You say you think a lot, which I guess you're practically saying you're a genius?" I furrow my eyebrows when he shamelessly nods at my assumption. Tch, smartass. "Okay then, what do you major in?"

"Psychology. I love to study about how humans work. It's hard but very interesting." He simply says, not explaining any further. I want to ask what he means by that, but didn't pressure on as I can see he is busy eating away those food. "How about you?"

"Arts. More specifically... sculpting." I states while slurping on my strawberry milk, looking away as I answer him.

"Heh~ How neat. I guess that's a double plus to your good looks too~" He hums while placing his elbows onto the table, both of his hands cup his chin as he playfully stares at me. "Maybe I should be your model sometimes, Shizu-chan."

"W-what are you saying!" I shouted at his obvious look of seduction, smacking both of my hands onto the table. "A-and there's nothing neat about it...!" I immediately stare to the ground when his eyes bore into mine. For some reason, I couldn't look at him when he's like this. It reminds me of his confession just now and the sheer thought of it makes me blush. "I'm sorry, I'm not as good as you think I am..."

"Eh? Why ever not?" He titls his head in confusion, and I can merely lower my head to answer him.

"My temper always gets the best of me, so I often mess up whenever I sculpt something. It's... infuriating sometimes... not being able to control this emotion."

I stare downwards at what I just confessed. It's true though. I love to scuplt, it takes my mind of the poison of the world. But my temper has always been my worst fear, and seeing what I have created out of anger by my own hands, in a horrifying disaster, it often makes me sad and dissapointed with myself.

"Hmm~ But that doesn't really defines how great you really are, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I flip my head up at the puzzling words he says.

"Well, given your temper or not, you evidently love what you do, don't you?" The male asks me this question and I nod slowly. "See? The passion is there, burning inside of you. You put your heart into it, so don't give up on it, Shizu-chan."

He smiles while saying this, and I couldn't help myself but do the same as a reply. His words are not a mere cherry on top of a cake. It doesn't sound artificial like most peoples' encouragements. The way he speaks of them are sweet and reassuring, almost sincere. It gives comfort to my ears.

He might be weird for what he is, but he is very good with words.

"O-of course I won't! That's why I'm studying this to get better!" I growl loudly, looking away with a faint blush on my cheeks. This person is affecting me in a weird way, and I don't like it. It feels different and foreign, like something I never felt before.

"That's the spirit, ne?" He says in a heartbeat, finishing his food with the lick of his fingers. The person then excuses himself to go wash his hands.

I stare at his build from the back, and it just dawns on me that I just ate lunch with Shinra's mysterious roommate and talking to him like I have known him for years. But in fact, we know absolutely nothing about each other except for our conversation just now.

"Shizuo-kun?" A person's voice chimes suddenly from my side, jolting me from my thoughts.

I look toward the direction of the voice, and widen my eyes. "Shinra!" I state out loud as the person places his hand on my shoulder and pouts at me.

"You ate lunch without me~? That's so cruel, you know! I was hungry!" He says in a whiny tone, sitting at the chair beside me.

"You're the one who left me, idiot." I shove his arm lightly, earning a yelp from him. God, I almost forgot how annoying he can be when he is left alone.

"What? When did I leave you? I was waiting for you as usual in my room, okay!" He huff a sigh, sounding sad as he slumps on his chair.

"Huh?! Your roommate says you went out, that's why I never bothered to ask!" I can feel my veins start to pop out when I have enough of his bullshit. This stupid idiot thinks he can lie right to my face, when I clearly didn't see him at his room at all just now!

"What?! Wait- My roommate, you say? You mean Orihara-kun? He's back?" Shinra looks at me in a confused face, and that strikes me as odd because of the way he asks about the raven haired male. What does he mean by 'he's back'?

"Hey there, Shinra." Another person's voice says, Shinra and I flip our head to the person standing in front of us, slurping on his juice. He stares at us with an innocent expression that you won't think he's done anything wrong.

"Orihara-kun!" Shinra speaks again, this time keeping his eyes on the raven. "When did you get back?"

Huh? What does Shinra mean by that? I know he's not here most of the times, but judging by how Shinra asks these questions, I'm curious for long he has gone.

"This morning," the raven simply replies, looking at me in a flash as he forms an unknowing smirk before returning his gaze at Shinra. I raises my eyebrow at the gesture. "And I think you'll see me more often starting today, ne?"

"Um, okay?" Shinra slowly says as he consumes those words of the raven's into his brain before looking at the two of us. "Wait. How did you two meet again?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan came to our room to search for you- ah- Excuse me." A sudden ting of tone chimes in our ears and I look at the raven. His hand in his pocket, flinging out his phone. The person looks at the screen, types up something really fast and closes it shut immediately after. He then flips his head up to meet our gaze once again. "Anyway, yeah, he came and I said you went out."

I both cringe and sigh in relief at his reply, knowing he missed out on the explicit details of our meeting to the brunet. I flip my head at Shinra, and watches as his facial changes from confusion to bafflement.

"Wha- Orihara-kun! I didn't go anywhere!" He fixes his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat as his eyebrows tighten. "I went to the toilet because I couldn't hold it in. I told you!"

"Eh, really?! My bad, Shinra!" He gasps in return, and I didn't see it being genuine as it sounds fake and amused. "But it's your fault too! You didn't tell me about Shizu-chan!"

" _What!_ " Both me and Shinra snap in unison, me for the obvious reason of my _'name'_ suddenly being announced out loud. What the hell did I have to do in this situation?!

"Shizu-chan's such an attractive person, it's an insult not introducing him to me!" He retaliates, and true to his words, looking really insulted by his facial expression. And here I thought it was a legitimate reason but fuck me, I am definitely wrong.

" _Orihara-kun~!_ " Shinra whines in almost an exhaustion at hearing the raven's excuse. I think I got the gist of why he won't introduce me to him in the first place.

And suddenly a phone rings, the raven lifts one finger at us, gesturing to hold our confusing conversations, before answering his dark-blue coloured phone without even looking at it. "Chika-chan?" He says, questioning the identity of the caller as he backs away from us.

"Shizuo-kun... I'm sorry," I suddenly turn my head to the distressed voice of Shinra. "He lied to you about me being gone."

"Yeah. I figured as much." I sigh, patting my hand onto the brunet's shoulder. My eyes travel back to the troublesome raven when I see he has finished his call and is walking toward our direction.

"Oh, and one thing, Shizuo-kun-"

"Ah, sorry you guys. I've got to go now." Shinra's voice gets interrupted when the raven quickly says before flipping his head to me. "And Shizu-chan, it was very nice to meet you by the way. 'Till we meet again, I guess?"

"Eh? Wait," I stand on my feet at the sudden movement from him as he jogs away from us. "Orihara-!"

"It's Izaya, Shizu-chan." He looks at me for the last time, smiling widely as he raises up his hand to bid us goodbye. "Next time we meet, call me Izaya, okay?!" He says finally, and quickly dissapear into the crowds of people.

"Izaya, huh?" I pronounce the words out loud, feeling a bit strange at the unfamiliarity of calling his first name. I snap my head back to Shinra. "Oh, what were you about to say just now?"

"Nevermind. Too late for it, I guess." Shinra just sighs, and walks away from me to buy his lunch. I can see his lips moving mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear.

Shrugging him off, I sit back and stare at the empty chair that the raven sit just now. "Izaya." I say again, feeling my lips automatically curve upwards at the thought of seeing him again.

Izaya, when will our next meeting be, I wonder?

Because for some reason, I am excited to see you again.

* * *

nameless feeling: Thank you XD but yeah, I thought 'what would make a good entrance for someone like Izaya?' and then boom! NAKED OF COURSE!

NinaLover/rarateesuuyaa/2 other guests: Thank you so much for the review :3


	3. Chapter 3: Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: M

Note: This chapter was death to me I swear. I keep editing, changing, updating, I was having none of it. That's why the late update. And this chapter is way too long than I thought it would be. but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Shizuo," I can feel someone shakes my forearm, a gruff voice resounds my ears as I groggily groan, covering myself from any form of light hitting my eyes. "Don't you have a class this morning? Gonna be late if you're like this, y'know."

As soon as I hear that, my heartbeat stops for a second and I sit up in reflex, resulting my head to throb at the fast-paced movement. It is momentarily before I check the clock on the wall, and I sigh in relief when there is still one hour left for me to get ready for class.

"Bet I gave you a heart attack, huh?" The person laughs at my somewhat distressed look, happy to see I wake up in a state of shock.

I merely throw my pillow at him, grumbling at his way of waking me up. But nonetheless, he did it in a perfect timing, so I give a thankful smile to my roommate, and he nods in approval. "You don't have class this morning?"

"Nah, it got cancelled a moment ago. Lucky me, huh?"

Then why the hell are you still awake? It it were me, I would have continue to sleep! Sometimes, people are just plain weird. Or maybe it's just me being too lazy to get up to be productive?

Oh yeah, now I remember, he studies entre... ent- entrepreneurialship. Fuck, that word is hard to pronounce, so of course I would forget! Something about opening up his own business and shit. Yeah, that one.

My body jumps a bit when I feel a hand suddenly clasp my shoulder. "Hey, don't go falling asleep again, you hear?" Kadota says as he smirks at me. "I won't wake you up the second time."

"Yeah, yeah." I say lazily, my hand dismisses his warning and I got up in a flash, yawning in the process. I really hate mornings, and Monday.

He gives a satisfying smile before lunging onto his bed, covering himself with his warm comfortable fabrics. Ah, so he is going to sleep. My bad then. You are not weird in my book, Kadota.

"Now then," I stretch my arms and inhale the morning air into my lungs, and slowly breathe out. "Time for me to get ready, I guess."

XxXxXxX

I keep my eyes stuck at the front door with my hand hanging in the air, staring at the digits 'A215', contemplating on whether I should knock the door or not.

It is Monday, and usually I just shove myself into the room without a care in the world to wake Shinra up and get to class. Our classes this morning are coincidently in the same building so it is a natural thing for me to go together with the brunet.

But now-

"Damn it."

\- Now is different as I just experienced the shock of my life two days ago. I have learn my lesson to knock before entering, but that's not it.

 _""Shizu-chan."_

My heart skips a beat remembering a certain someone calling me by that stupid nickname. It doesn't feel significant, but why does it impact me so much that my palms are visibly starting to sweat, and my hand cannot move forward to knock the door. I don't understand this.

But seriously, why does it even matter if he's here or not? The only reason I'm here is to get Shinra and go to class. That's all. This has nothing to do with wanting to meet that raven... right? Shit, this is messing up my mind in a weird way that I don't like and can't explain.

" _"I like you.""_

Damn it, why am I remembering all these stuff now? How troublesome.

"O-oi, Shinra!" I give a loud knock more than I intended to, avoiding my mind thinking about the raven. "You in here-"

 _THUMP!_

My voice is stopped when I hear a loud thud inside the room, assuming that a person hit something on the way and a pathetic wail. That clumsy movement can only belong to Shinra, I conclude, and I'm glad it is him and not _that_ person. The sound of footsteps resound my ears as it gets closer before someone fumbles with the doorknob and open it.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. What a nice surprise to see you."

Fuck, why is he here all of a sudden? But he doesn't appear to be naked, so that's a good thing, right?

"Oh, hey..." I say awkwardly, my hand over my nape to somehow ease my nerves talking to him. It just seems surreal that I was excited to meet him two days ago and now he's here, I don't know what to say. I wonder where did he go yesterday? "Um, is Shinra here-"

"Shizuo-kun?! Is that you!" A voice of panic suddenly calls my name, and the raven merely snorts before opening the door wider for me to see inside.

I stare, and all I see is Shinra who is on the floor, who is still wearing his pajamas, in a crawl position, looking at me like some kind of dog waiting for its master. It looks pathetic, by the way. "Shinra? What the fuck are you doing?!"

"He tripped and fell to the ground when I woke him up, Shizu-chan. Unbelievable."

"Wow, you're pinning this on me, Orihara-kun?!" Shinra gets up in a fast motion while hugging his pillow, his face almost looks like he is about to cry. "Who was the one that decided to shut off my alarm clock!"

" _Huh?_ Don't blame me for your lack of time management." The raven crosses his arms in protest, but he didn't deny the accusation of the brunet. For that reason, I feel a bit sorry for Shinra for having a roommate like this guy.

"You little-!"

"Oi, Shinra. Save your arguments for later." I sigh in frustration at the two bickering annoyance, suddenly feeling the need for my nicotine fix. "Get your ass into the shower now or we'll both be late."

A tear wells up on his face, and he nods before quickly got into the washroom.

"Hey," My eyes immediately focuses on the raven in front of me as the tense atmosphere settles down, his face is full of mischievousness staring up to me. "Why don't you come in, Shizu-chan?"

"No, it's okay-" I couldn't finish what I'm gonna say when he is already holding my wrist to follow him into the room. This bold act of his is what I cannot keep up and I curse myself for obeying his every needs.

The male gleefully guides me to sit in front of a foldable table, which I presume it is his because I've never seen it before and probably the one that Shinra hit just now. That must have hurt like hell for you to fall down like that, huh?

"Here, have some. It's gonna be a while for you to wait for Shinra." He sits down adjacent to me while offering me some of his rice balls.

"What do you mean by that?" I raises my eyebrow at his words, but takes the food out of courtesy. "Thanks for this..." I say as I take a bite, brimming at the delicious taste of fatty tuna inside the rice filling my mouth.

"He takes a really long time to shower and get dressed," The male giggles, looking at me with that playful eyes. Damn it, doesn't he know it feels uncomfortable being stared at when you eat, especially for someone with his eyes. I don't get why he doesn't get this. "So which means I get to flirt with you, Shizu-chan~"

I almost choke on the food, but regains myself when I cough to stop it. "Is.. is that so?" It then dawns on me when I suddenly see a shock turns into a pure smirk on his face and that he was totally joking while saying that. The need to punch myself in the face is exceeding my embarassment at the situation.

"Hahaha. I can't believe how much fun it is to mess around with you, ne? I should do it more often." He laughs like it's so funny seeing me half-dying from his petty jest.

"Shut up, bastard." I grumble while he laughs again at my insult. I don't get what's so funny with being called a 'bastard'. "Oh yeah, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at all."

He is somehow taken aback by my sudden question, looking at me quizically before returning to his usual smirky self. "I went to DisneyLand, Shizu-chan. It was fun."

It should be a no brainer to not expect an honest reply from him, but I guess I learn new things everyday, huh? This person lies when it convenience him, and love to twist words to suit his amusement. That's the fact of the day.

"Huh, like Disneyland would accept an evil person like you." I jeer at him, smirking all the while. I can mean when I want to too.

"Ahahaha. But it's true! Ask Chika-chan if you-" He stops himself momentarily before chuckling a little, clearing his throat. "Aha, that's too much information, ne? Forget I said anything."

Chika-chan, he says? The caller two days ago was Chika-chan too, right? I wonder who is that? From the way he calls the name, it doesn't seem like a normal relationship kind of thing. His girlfriend maybe-

 _THUMP_

Wait- why is there a sudden throb in my heart just now?

I shake my head as I dismiss my thought, deciding to not ask him any further because it's his privacy and it's none of my business. Besides, he doesn't look like the type of person you can get answers just by asking.

I let my eyes travel around this enclosed room and wait for that bespectacled idiot who still hasn't done showering. How long does he want to stay in there, anyway? I mean, we're gonna be late for class if he keeps this up.

Thinking about the time, I check my watch, luckily there are still 30 minutes left till class starts.

I didn't even notice that the raven has stared at me the whole time I am zoning out. "Shizu-chan," he suddenly says, jolting me from my thoughts. I flip my head to him while he gaze at me with an unreadable expression. "You don't really talk much, huh?"

"What?"

"It's... surprisingly easy talking to you, Shizu-chan. It's kind of overwhelming, really." He stretches his arms, and then places his hand onto his chin, looking at me with an unknown smile. "Even though you shout a lot when you speak and always makes stupid faces every now and then, ne?"

"I don't know whether to be touched or angry at what you're saying..." I stare at him in confusion, but mostly it's annoying how he can be sweet and vicious in a mere second. Make up your mind, damn it!

"Ahahaha. Don't take it as an insult," His hand moves forward to my face, and I close my eyes as a reflex. I can feel his faint touch on my cheek and I reopen my eyes slowly as the contact is gone. "I guess that's one of the reason why I like you, Shizu-chan."

"Wha-" A rice is attach to his finger, assuming it was stuck on my cheek, and he licks it clean without breaking eye contact with me. The mere action makes my body tingle and my face heats up immediately after, forcing out a blush to form. "D-don't do that, you asshole!"

Damn it, heart, calm down!

"Oh, wow, is Shizu-chan blushing? No way~" He moves to my side, looking at me who is staring downwards, chuckling at my reaction. I can feel his hand against my face again. This time, he touches my right cheek, slowly making me to face him. "You are blushing.." He bite his lips for a bit, voicing out a soft, quiet voice, "How unfair, Shizu-chan's being way too cute right now..."

"Tsk, who are you calling cute," I quickly hold his hand, yanking it away from my face. I can see a startled look from him, " _Damn it_ ," And I can only curse myself when my eyes keep on staring at his widened lips and flushed looks.

Who's being unfair now?

" _Izaya,_ " I say his name for the first time in front of him in a fleeting voice, pulling him closer to me as our fingers tangle against each other, much to his surprise. But that soon disappears as he also leans in, smirking at my advances towards him.

Damn it, quit being _so damn_ attractive.

Just as I think of that, my body is already moving forward, my lips leave a soft peck on his eyes, cheeks, and finally, I stare at his slightly parted lips and cup his cheek, bringing his face closer towards me.

Ah, what should I do?

I really wanna kiss him now-

"Umm... Am I interrupting something, here...?" Both of us jolt awake from our situation when we hear a voice, looking up to see a brunet with a towel drape around his waist.

" _Shinra!_ " I realise how the both of us has grope each other's face and almost to the point of kissing, so I instantenously stand up to avoid being questioned more by the brunet, my face is bead red with embarrassment at what I could have done. "Nope! Not at all! What are you talking about! Silly goose! Aha- hahahahaha!" I laugh awkwardly before bringing up my bag and goes to the front door in a haste. "W-well, see you later, people!"

"Wait- Shizu-"

"Shizu-chan!" The raven stands up and chases after me, clicking his tongue in frustration. He stands at the front door, pointing a finger at the half naked brunet with an annoyed face. "You're such a boner kill, Shinra!" He says before disappearing, calling out my name in the hallway.

Shinra, dripping wet and all alone inside his room, stares at his ajar front door. His face is flabbergasted at what just happened, but the thing he could only utter is,"W-what about me...?"

XxXxXxX

"Shizu-chan, wait!"

Damn it, we are already outside the dorm. Why is he still running after me?

"Shizu-chan!"

Forget it. That was a mistake. It was a heat of the moment. Of course it was. I mean, there was no way I would want to kiss him, right? It just doesn't make sense. I never have any experience with guys before and I wouldn't want to start now.

Even though he's cute, he's smart, attractive, sexy, alluring-

 _Fuck!_ What am I thinking?

"Shizuo!"

Crap, what should I do? He's still following me-

" _Heiwajima Shizuo!_ "

I want to turn my direction when a wall is there blocking my way, but I can't as my body completely freezes when a quick flash of flickblade passes right in front of my face, hanging on the wall with its sharpness. A few scrapes of my blond hair falls down to the ground and I gulp at the situation.

"Finally, I caught up to you~" He chimes like a kid, clasping his hands in contempment as he gets close to me. The male points at the blade that almost cut me, he smiles. "That's what you get for ignoring me."

"W-what the fuck! Are you trying to kill me, you lunatic?!" I scream out loud at the dangerous attempt to stop me from moving. Yes, I know I was trying to get away from him, but why the hell is he so extreme!

"Huh? No, of course not. Don't be silly, Shizu-chan." He shakes his head with a sigh. "If I intend to kill you, the blade would've cut right through you."

Which means he did this on purpose? How confident can you be to accurately throw something without hitting someone on the way? No- scratch that. You need pure luck and skill to do that, and I bet he has both of them.

Luckily there is no one else in the vicinity, as the place is quite deserted, to witness this dangerous act or the both of us will probably be in trouble.

I look to my side and stare the very blade itself, cringing at the steadiness of its penetration to the wall. How sharp is this thing, really? I point to the blade in a tight furrow. "No, what I really mean is, why the fuck do you have this kind of shit?!"

"Hmm~" He moves further, plucking out the flickblade from the wall. It leaves a crack as the blade got out and some of the concretes crumble to the ground. He slips the flickblade in his pocket with a pat. "For security purposes."

Do I even need to know what he means by that?

I am about to say something to retort when suddenly he pulls me into a much darker area, away from public eyes, with only the two of us present there. The male looks around for people walking around the place before resuming his attention to me. "Now then, Shizu-chan, shall we continue?"

"Huh? what are you-"

"Shizu-chan~ When you wanna kiss someone-" He says in a playful manner, looking at me with lustful eyes, his lips is an inch close to mine as it curves upward in a devilish manner. "-You should finish what you started."

My mind goes completely blank when he immediately yanks harshly on my collar and kisses me in a quick motion. I back away involuntarily and sensing this, he moves forward to match me and continue to kiss me passionately.

"W-wait.. Izaya-"

"Ah, opportunity~" I didn't initial know what he means by that until he grab my nape and pull me in closer as I can feel his tongue slip into my opened mouth and swirls around in a circular motion that leaves me groaning into the kisses.

Holy fuck, this is too good.

The person locks his arms around my neck, devoiding me from escaping him. I pull on his hair to move his face upwards, gaining more access to kiss him as I finally take in the sensation of pleasure. He whines at the action but didn't back away, clutching to me in a tight embrace.

I didn't even realise that one of my hands has already trail down to cup his ass, and the other slips into his shirt to leave soft touches on his abdomen. "Ah- Shizu-chan..." He yelps in the most erotic voice ever, breaking apart our lips to bury his head on my shoulder. " _Shizu-chan..._ "

"Damn it, Izaya," I could only bite down on his collar bone, groaning as he squirms beneath me. "You're gonna make me late for class..."

Because, help me, I can't stop myself from devouring this body of yours.

* * *

Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews you guys! I really appreciated it!

nameless feeling: well, maybe. maybe not. we'll see. muahahahaha *evil laugh*

Ninalover: oh those things you will find out in the later chapters so stay tuned :*

MusicIsDrug8: woah thank you!

Kajune: yeh Shinra always gets bullied by them hahaha

StainedSculpture: thank you! but please don't have that high expectation, I'm afraid you will be let down if I suck. D: yeah the hate thing, that didn't come to mind when I wrote this story it's meant to be light hearted and smutty. heh


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: M

Note: Sorry for the late update. These past week and few days have been busy for me with assignments and projects. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Haa.." He breathes loudly as I squeeze on his ass, stroking on his hardened nipple with my other fingers. He clutches on my nape so hard that I start to think it would definitely go red after this, but I didn't care.

The mere thought of revealing more of his irresistible body is enough to make me go insane in excitement of feeling his smooth skin against my touches.

I kiss him hard, exploring his hot cavern and I take pleasure in the short moans vibrating through my mouth. He pulls away from me, leaving a trail of saliva between our swollen lips and breathes heavily as suffocation fills him.

"Ah, wait-!" The raven gasps, clutching my clothes as I immediately ravish his neck. The sweet sultry voice of his is soothing to my ears as my body shivers at the slightest touch of his breathing against mine. "Nngh, Enough- Stop, Shizu-chan...Please-"

"Izaya? What's... haa.. wrong?" I stop what I was doing when he pleads while pushing me slightly away. My mind is in a haze but I can still listen to reasonings as I don't want to force him doing what he doesn't want to.

He just giggles staring at my dumb face, giving a soft kiss on my cheek as reassurance. It suddenly takes me by surprise when he pushes me again, but much more aggresive than before. It is enough to make me let go of him completely.

"What the fuck?" I curse as I crease my eyebrows at his forcefulness.

He simply giggles again, and pushes me yet another time for me to hit the wall with a thud. I am about to shout at him when he suddenly comes up to me and goes down to his knees, unbuckling my belt with a hint of a smirk.

"Wha-"

"I can't have all the fun now, can I, Shizu-chan?" He looks up to me with playful, teasing eyes, unzipping my pants while he's at it.

"Woah, wait! Iza-!"

RING! RING! RING!

The both of us jolt our body as the loud sound of a phone rings in our eardrums. The ringtone doesn't belong to me so I stare at the raven, and I can visibly see an irritated look on his face. The male clicks his tongue before he gets up and shuffling through his pocket.

"Hello?" He says in a rather foul tone while answering the phone call, ruffling his raven hair. "Make it fast, or I will kill whoever you are."

The male gives a glance at me while he listens to the caller at the other end of the phone line. He then gives a sly grin, looking downwards while giving a nudge to my groin.

I slap his hand in reflex when my mind is cleared up, fumbling to redo my zip and belt which he chuckles in response. Damn bastard and his random hormones!

"What? Is that all you have to say?" As silence comes to the caller, Izaya merely sighs. "You've got a death wish for calling me at such an ungodly hour, Chikage."

Huh? Chikage, he says? Now, that's a new name. The only person I've ever heard him call was Chika-chan-

Wait!

Maybe... Chika-chan _is_ actually Chikage? Maybe he likes to give people random stupid nickname like he gives one to me? But that leaves me with another unanswered question: who the hell is this person anyway?

"Yeah, well, I'll be there tonight like I always do, so bye." He simply says that before closing his phone, sighing again in exhaustion. The male quickly changes his mood, looking at me with a grin. "Another boner kill, huh?"

"What? O-oh, yeah..." I answer without thinking much as my head is filled with other thoughts, my eyes stay mark on him. "Where... are you going tonight, Izaya?"

The male looks surprised by my question, but he immediately dismiss the expression when he reverts back to his usual self, looking at me sideways. "Ah- Shizu-chan doesn't need to worry about that, ne?"

I furrow my eyebrows at his answer because it sounds so vague and uninformative that I want to ask that question again. But I know how many times I would ask, he still wouldn't give me a definite answer.

And that pisses me the fuck off!

The male stares at me with an unreadable expression before yanking my shirt and give a short kiss on my lips. "Let's continue our rendezvous some other time, ne?" He chuckles while waving off his hand. "See you later, Shizu-chan."

XxXxXxX

In the end, he just left me standing there, looking at his figure from behind before dissapearing completely from my sight.

I missed my class, by the way.

All of my classes today, actually.

Because right now, I'm in a cafe near my dormitory, with my mind full of annoying and unanswered thoughts that won't go away no matter how much I try to distract myself.

One thing is clear though: I am physically attracted to Orihara Izaya.

And I honestly don't understand that.

Firstly, he's a dude with male genitals. I can definitely confirm that as I have seen him literally naked the first time I met him.

Secondly, I don't really recall nor care about my own sexual preference in gender before. I've dated plenty of girls, but never considered male as my orientation for romance. So I never fully explored both sides.

But now that reality has hit me, I just don't know what to do.

Izaya's hot and a good-looking guy, that's for sure. People can take one look at him and say he is extremely attractive, be it man or woman.

And he's got a fantastic build too. Those pale white skin, covering his lithe, thin body. The way his disheveled raven hair sway its roots, beautiful and smooth, and his pink lips, you just can't get enough of that sweet coffee-like taste of a son of a bitch-!

How the fuck can I get arouse just thinking about it?!

Anyway-!

Like I said, I have lived my life for twenty-five years, so I have my share of experience with woman before. And if I compare my ex-girlfriends from the past, they are nothing like Izaya, at all.

Well, I guess there's a reason why those people are called 'exes' anyway. And why I won't even think twice of dating them again either. They are meant to be in the past, after all.

Although, the biggest factor of all, Izaya's a male. So this is a whole new territory for me.

Not that I mind either way. People can love whoever they want to, no matter what their gender is, right?

Now that I think about it, am I really just physically attracted to him?

Or-

"Shizuo!" A hand suddenly clasp my shoulder, halting my movement. I flip my head to the direction of the voice and see an all too familiar face. "What a great timing seeing you!"

"Huh? Kadota? What... are you doing here...?" I stare in wide eyes as I've never seen him walking around the campus ever, even when he has classes, he is just never here. So you can imagine my surprise when he suddenly comes up to me and greets me.

"I need a favour to ask of you," He says while clasping both of my shoulders. The expression on his face is evidently serious that I tilt my head at the foreign look he dons right now. "Can you help me?"

"Huh? S-sure?"

"Great. Let's go now."

XxXxXxX

"Oi, Kadota... What the hell am I doing exactly?" I say without looking at the particular person because for right now, I'm currently in front of a bookstore, almost on closing time.

It seems that Kadota just bought a whole pack of manga that he noted on a piece of paper, and because those manga are too much for us to simply place them inside a plastic bag, the worker gave us these boxes to fill most of the manga that Kadota couldn't carry on his own.

Oh- and guess who has to carry these two boxes? Fucking me.

"Wait, Shizuo... They're not here yet." He raises a hand, partly not paying his attention to me. Yeah, sure. Let me hold your shit while you use your hand as a telescope to search for whatever it is you're searching!

"I-I can't exactly wait here, Kadota..." I sigh as I balance myself to keep the boxes from falling over. It's a good thing I am physically strong, but I can only do so much here.

And then it occurs to me that I could just drop the boxes onto the pavement, and I am about to do just that when suddenly I hear a continuous honking and I look up.

I can see a van, speeding through the busy traffic, screeching loudly to pass by cars after cars and promptly parks in front of us. I stare in confusion as my gaze locks on an anime character plasters on the vehicle's door.

That particular door opens with a swoosh and out comes a female with black long-sleeved dress with a cap, and a male with dark blond hair and squinted eyes. The both of them pounce on Kadota and shriek like mad people.

"Dotachin! Dotachin! Have you bought the latest tankobon?!"

"Tell me you have them, or I will harakiri right here and now!"

"Oi, Kadota!" The front window opens, revealing a guy in the driver's seat, shouting from inside the vehicle. "This thing cost me 200$! Can you believe it?!"

W-what the hell is going here? All of them are are talking simultaneously that I just stand there with the boxes in my hands, flipping my head back and forth between these weird people.

"Hey, hey, calm down here." Kadota sighs while chuckling, and I just stare at him in bafflement at how he handles this situation.

"Eerr... Kadota..." I say warily, and I can see he blinks awake and refocus his attention to me, the one who's carrying his heavy items.

"Oh, right, sorry. You can put them the on the floor, Shizuo."

"Gee, you could've told me before you broke my arms, you asshole." I grumble and glare at him, obeying his order nonetheless.

As soon the boxes hits the ground, the two weirdos quickly make their way towards me, opening them with greed and haste. They shout in happiness flipping through the pages at what I presume are their favourite manga.

I stare at the the two otakus as they talk some kind of weird language that I think it is Japanese itself, but I'm not pretty sure. They sound so alien-like to me.

A tap to my shoulder brought me out of my trance, and I look over.

"See, the van's door was damaged because some dudes decide it was funny to mess with our vehicle..." Kadota sighs while he explains to me. "They had to go to the repair shop to fix it. That's why I became their slave to buy these manga."

Ah, so that explains a bit. But why won't these people just wait to buy those manga tomorrow? Maybe it's an otaku thing that I don't really understand? Yeah, I think that's it.

"Oh, by the way, the van fetish guy, that's Togusa Saburo. The female otaku, Karisawa Erika. And male otaku, Yumasaki Walker." He says while pointing at his friends.

I guess it is true, they are weird as I though they were. But not in a bad way, just... weird. As in, they are annoying and fun to be with, if that makes sense.

"Hi, hi! Nice to meet you!" The female comes up to me and shakes my hand.

"Yes, thank you for helping us! Wanna borrow our manga as a gratitude?" The male also shakes my hand, moving it up and down vigorously.

"Huh? What? N-no thanks..." I say as I try to take my hand away from their grips. My head shakes at their exceeding advances, making me feel uncomfortable as I already am. "Er.. Let go of me, I have to g-"

My head automatically move to the side and I stop myself when I see a familiar person walking down the street on the opposite of the road.

I can clearly see his short raven hair, that annoying stupid smirk, and the way he walks in a confident stride. He is apparently with another guy that I do not know of.

"Ah, ah, there goes the information broker, gracing the streets again," The male with squinted eyes says in a laugh, looking at the same direction as me. "Or should I say the whore of Ikebukuro for short?"

Wait- _whore_? What was that?

"That's so rude, Yumacchi~!" The girl shrieks, pulling said person by his neck, giggling like a little kid. The both of them have completely let go of me. "Streetwalker is the righter term, don't you think!"

"Oi-!" I say loudly, and it caught their attentions in a snap. "What are you saying about that person...?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" The girl simply tilts her head, and look up to me with unblinking eyes while smiling. "Iza Iza is very infamous around this city."

"What... for?"

She chuckles in reply, her eyes glint with unclear intention. "Do you really, really want to know?"

I gulp at her suggestive question, clenching my fists so hard that it has turn white. I want to speak up, but no words are coming out. I really want to know, but for some reason, I couldn't brace myself on what she has to say.

So I did what my instinct tells me.

"Eh? Shizuo? Where are you going!"

I turn on my heels and run, following after the fucking raven haired annoyance.

I need answers, damn it!

And I'm gonna get one because without it, my mind will keep on confusing me even more.

You're a parasite, Izaya.

A fucking flea to the core!

In spite of that, why do I still want to chase after you?

* * *

pyuupon: I always picture Izaya being the naughty one and that is a turn on for me. thank you thank you!

Ninalover: oh my god you don't know how much that means to me. thank you!

nameless feeling: i think shizuo is very unlucky for having izaya as his love interest gahahaha XD


	5. Chapter 5: Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T

Note: I should set a date of release for every chapter to motivation myself to keep writing and not procastinate, huh? So I think I will post new chapters every Thursday to not make you guys wait endlessly for updates, yeah? And if I'm feeling a wee bit high, I might post every 4 days, depends on my willpower.

I should also gives people a heads up; **Shizuo does not have his abnormal strength in this story.** So anything that happens in this chapter or after, Shizuo is still a normal human being. So happy reading people!

* * *

My feet stops in front of a building as the silhouette of the raven suddenly dissapears into the swarms of crowd.

"This is..." I gasp when I look up, gazing at the location in front of me.

The place is bright with neon-coloured lightings that my eyes have to adjust to the blinding lights. I can clearly hear the sound of music booming loudly from the inside and people queueing at the side of the venue, with a buffed up guard at the main entrance.

I squint my eyes a little at the title of the joint above the main door as it also produces bright burning lights with every syllables the words it displays.

DisneyLand; it reads.

Huh, so Izaya really did go to DisneyLand. I guess he didn't really lie, but I never expected it to be a nightclub, though. And what does he really do at a place like this, anyway? It reeks bad motives all over it.

I walk forward, and caught the attention of the guard standing there. He appears to be taller than me, dark skinned with strong build, and has a stern face. The guard lifts one hand to halt me from moving further while he checks a list on his other hand. "Name?"

"Heiwajima... Shizuo?"

He flips through the list, looking at the names on it. The male darts his eyes back to me, shaking his head. "No name, no enter fast."

I assume he's not Japanese due to his illiterate way of speaking, and the sound of his dialect is very weird to my ears.

"Oh yeah. Actually, I-"

"Oi, oi, yer name's not on the list so don't cut in line, asshole!" A male with crooked teeth curses at me, he appears to be first in the line. I kind of expected this type of person would appear in this kind of place, so it is no surprise how vulgar he can be.

Maybe he got bored of waiting, so he tried to bother me to pass time?

"Oh no, don't misunderstand. I'm just looking for someone, that's all."

"Yeah, like we believe that shit. Now get back in line, fucker." He snorts while others behind him laugh. I presume those are his stupid lackeys because they lack in common sense to find his annoying personality funny.

My brows tighten but I decide to ignore him. My main reason is not to beat the crap outta him and smash his skull, after all. Unless he's really asking for it, but we'll see.

My gaze falls back to the guard, who appears to somehow understand what I'm saying. "By any chance, did a guy named Orihara Izaya came through here?"

"Orihara Izaya? That-"

"Holy shit, you're after that guy too?" The obnoxious patron interrupts again, and I automatically flip my head at him at the mention of the raven. He smirks when I did that. "Are you his next target? How loose can his asshole get from all these men, huh?"

I can hear something crack in my brain hearing him say that.

Oh, now he's _really_ asking for it.

"'the fuck was that?" I tighten my fists, my veins starting to pop up looking at him with knitted eyebrows, and a forced smirk. "Better watch your mouth before you bleed to death."

His lips twitch a little at my taunt and he immediately got of out the line and confronts me. His body hunch, with his hands in his pockets and the gross face of his looks up to me in what I can call a menacing expression, but it looks pathetic from my point of view.

"Yeah? Well, let me tell you about that guy," He laughs, almost looks like he could spit on my face. "The guy is too easy. He could spread his legs so long as you got dirts on people. What a pretty fuckin' twisted guy, huh?"

 _Crack._ Oh, there it goes again.

The male takes pleasure in my silent stance, strutting forward to close his distance to my face. The smell of his onion breath is clear to my nose and that annoying fucking cackle coming from his mouth- _I swear_.

"But that's okay with me. For a guy with that kind of face, I'd fuck him too if I get the chance. So hard that he couldn't even wa-"

He couldn't finish talking when his face meets with my fist, and the sound of crackling can be heard.

Whoops. Reflex action.

The person falls to the ground and yelps like a helpless person, his hands on his nose as tears well up on his eyes.

The other patrons scream and yell as they witness the event, and the guard promptly goes to my side with a hold on my shoulder and a shake to his head. "No fight here. Not good."

I stare at him in disbelief how nonchalant he can be, before sighing at the damage I have done. My fingers shuffle through my pocket, and digs out a cigarette box. I light one cigarette and inhale the nicotine inside my lungs to calm my nerves.

I think I just broke this guy's nose, and smoking is my only solution to dissipate my built up anger and frustration. As long as he doesn't provoke me anymore, it should be fi-

"What the fuck! Why the hell would you defend a fuckin' bitch like that! He ruins people's lives like a living para- _guh_!"

I land a kick to his face, preventing him from muttering any nonsense. My cigarette hangs on my mouth as I pick him up by the collar with my hand. I look to my side, and the guard just sighs, surrending at stopping me.

"Shit. _Fuck_. You're gonna fuckin' regret this...!" He says with blood pouring out of his nose. His crooked teeth is now gone, replaced by... no teeth, I see. "Heh- hehehe. You're going down."

Ah, why do people say stupid shit like this when they completely know that they are at a disadvantage? I just don't understand it and that annoys me the most with people like this guy.

I take out my bud from my mouth, exhaling it to his face. "Go to sleep." I say before hitting my head onto his, knocking him out completely unconscious.

My hand unceremoniously drop his limp body to the ground, and I stare at my surroundings. Looks like I got a lot of attention judging by people circling us with worried and concerned face.

Shit. What a mess. And I almost forgot why I originally came here too.

"Shizuo!" I hear someone calls my name from the crowds, and I flip my head at the direction of the voice.

"Kadota? What are you doing here?" I ask while stomping down on my finished cigarette. I see his two friends are also behind him, maybe they were following me just now?

"Shit, man, what did you do?" He looks at the person on the ground and holds my forearm in a firm grip. "W-whatever. Let's get away from here before the cops arrive."

I couldn't say anything afterwards as I am pulled by Kadota and pushed by both of the otakus, and quickly got into their van, driving off from the scene.

XxXxXxX

I am currently in the park, with Kadota and his friends, sitting on one of the benches under the dimly lit street light.

True to Kadota's words, I could hear sirens from where I am. If it wasn't for him, I would've been in a serious trouble back there.

"So," Kadota speaks as he tosses me a can of drink. "What happened just now?"

I merely furrow my eyebrows, clutching the drink in my hand. "Nothing. That guy just pisses me off so I beat him, that's all."

"So it's got nothing to do with Izaya?"

I shake my head and didn't answer his question. So he merely sighs before sitting beside me, not uttering anything afterwards. I stare at him as he opens up the cap, and drinks his soda.

He said 'Izaya' just now, maybe Kadota knows him or something? But, from what I can see, everyone seems to know a thing or two about the raven and most of them aren't pleasant ones.

"Hey," I start, circling my finger around the drink. "What... do you really know about him, Kadota?"

"You mean, Izaya?" He asks and I nod slowly. "Just like everyone else's, I guess.."

"Like what exactly?" I say because that answer is too unclear and cliched, it's not what I wanted to hear at all.

The male stares at me in an unreadable expression for a short moment, before flipping his head back to the front. "...I used to be in a gang back in high school, but words got out saying some of us betrayed the group and that got us into a big fight..."

"And that info came from Izaya?"

"Yeah, and because of that, our gang has completely split up." He says in a laugh, but I widen my eyes at that. "Ah, well, that was 5 years ago so don't look so upset, Shizuo."

He nudge my shoulder a little to reassure me. Although, judging by his story, it looks like Izaya has been doing this kind of business for quite a long time given it was during high school that Kadota knew about Izaya.

I wonder, what merit does Izaya get for doing something like this? If it just for the money, why would you go to such extend of ruining people like that just to do it?

"But despite what I said," Kadota's laugh dies quick, changing his expression into a disheartened look. "There is one regret that I wish I could maybe atone one day..."

I want open my mouth but decide against it this time, because of the way he expresses his words, it feels personal and invasive to ask questions about his previous life.

"About that 'whore of Ikebukuro' title," I change the topic back to the raven's, but honestly, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth uttering those words. "...What's up with that?"

"Oh, that's-"

"Rumor says he gives up his body for precious informations~" A person's voice suddenly chimes, and I look up to see the female otaku comes up to us. "Only, it's a bit weird how that particular rumor has been around for quite a while, huh?"

"Erika-"

"And Iza Iza is always seen around flirting with other men, so it didn't help when people think of him as a whore. I mean, he is really good-looking to pass up a good time!"

"Oi, Erika, stop-"

"Do you really think he fools around with others just as people says, Karisawa?" I interrupt Kadota as he abouts to patronize her. She perks up her head when she sees my serious expression.

"Hmm~ Initially I thought so," She takes the opportunity to sit in between Kadota and I, and refocus her attention to me while smiling. "But no. I honestly don't believe he fools around, Shizu Shizu."

I don't know where she got my name, probably from Kadota, or the idea of another stupid nickname for me, but one thing for sure:

My lips automatically curve upwards at her straightforward reply.

"What makes you so sure of it, huh?" I try to coax my smile, asking the question that I so wanted to hear the answer to.

"Hmm? Simple," She hums, standing up from the bench, and winks at me like a mischievous child. "Because I fully support Shizu Shizu and Iza Iza, after all~"

"Wha-" My mouth hangs open at her plain reply, and I stare in bafflement at what she just uttered. The person leaves us with a heartful smile, giggling all the way to her other friends.

Wait, wait. Why do I feel extremely exhilarated right now? My heart just won't stop beating fast and it kind of hurts, in a comforting way, if that makes sense.

"Ah, there she goes again..." I hear Kadota sighs, palming his hand to his face at his friend's antics. "Don't mind her, Shizuo. She's always like that."

"Huh? Oh- right."

I could easily play off her answer like some sort of joke. But, for some odd reason, I don't think she is joking at all. The way her eyes look as she locks gaze with me, it feels more earnest and genuine rather than anything else.

Although, she fully support me and Izaya...? What does she really means by that?!

I am startled when a soft chuckle escapes Kadota's lips, and I evidently tighten my eyebrows at that, acting a bit defensive.

"Wha-What's so funny!?"

"No... It's just," He let out a goofy smile, leaning back against the bench. "If I could show how red you are, you'd also be laughing too, Shizuo."

My eyes widen and I am immediately self conscious of his statement when I lift my hand to touch my face as my body heat rises and a sense of realization comes to my mind.

Holy- Why the hell am I blushing?!

"About Izaya," My heart skips a beat when he suddenly talks about the raven. "In a way, I thank him for ruining my glorious moment a few years ago, you know?"

I tilt my head at the out of the blue confession.

"After that gang fight, I was lying on the side of the street somewhere late at night, beaten up pretty badly. Thought I was gonna die too," He lets out a laugh, looking at me with a somewhat soft eyes. "But then, Saburo found me and nursed me back to health, and that's how I got to meet these guys."

Huh, I guess fate has its funny way of introducing people. Like how I met Izaya, now that's a fucking ridiculous story to tell.

Wait- why am I still thinking about him!

"What I'm trying to say is, if you really wanna find out about him," Kadota hunches forward, giving a touch of his knuckle to my face as he smiles. "You can just ask him yourself, right."

He says that in a suggestion rather than a question, and I couldn't help but smile back at him for his support.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Kadota."

XxXxXxX

I went back to the campus later that night since Kadota said the police officers might still be around the area searching for me, and it shouldn't be a good idea to go back to look for Izaya either.

He didn't follow me because he decided to try to clear up the incident or any traces of me being there, whatever that means.

When morning came however, I am greeted with the raven haired male himself in front of me, doning a disturbingly sly smile and narrowed red eyes at my front door.

"Ah- Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya? What are you-"

I completely stop talking when a blink of blade shines below my point of view. My instinct quickly guides me backwards and in a split second, the very blade passes right across my upper body, with a trail of blood following it.

I can feel the throbbing pain align to my chest and I press my hand against it. The fabric on my clothes has been torn off and I could feel the wetness of fresh blood.

"What the fuck!?" I curse aloud as I stare at the blood stain on my hand and furrow my eyebrows at the male in front of me.

"Shizu-chan, that was close, ne?" He smirks in a dangerous expression, his eyes glints with ire staring at my state. "If you didn't move backwards, you're probably dead by now~"

I look to my chest, and could tell how deep the cut is by the sharpness of his flickblade, which could leave a permanent mark on my chest. This son of a bitch didn't even hesitate flinging the thing too.

"You-" I move forward, ignoring the fact that my mind is starting to get hazy from the loss of blood. "You really have a death wish, huh, fucking flea!?"

"If you didn't meddle on my business like you did yesterday, it wouldn't have to be like this, Shizu-chan." He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal to him.

I growl at him in response, but I couldn't keep myself steady as my body falls to the ground and I'm on my knees. "I fucking... hate your guts, Izaya..!"

"Hmm~ that makes the two of us, ne?"

"Fuck... you..!"

I say looking at his fucking smirk for the last time, before everything else dissapears from my view, and I collapse to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

It's 6 am right now so I'm a little sleep deprived. I just wanna say thank you to those who fav/review/follow this story. It really really means a lot to me.

Oh and sorry for the lack of shizaya development in this story. I wanna take this slow and easy for me to plan out the story accordingly. So bear with me please.


	6. Chapter 6: Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T

Note: Here's Chapter 6, as promised on Thursday( _I'm going with my timezone here kyahahaha_ )! Enjoy!

* * *

"Nngh..."

"Ah, looks like he's waking up."

I groggily open my eyes to see my childhood friend in his labcoat suit, towering over me with a pathetic, almost crying face. My voice lets out a groan when a bright light shines painfully to my eyes coming from behind him.

"Shinra?" I stare at the familiar brunet's face. I try to move, but my body feels heavy and exhausted.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun, thank goodness you're okay."

I couldn't quite understand why he would say something like that to me, so I turn my head around to scan the area. It seems like I'm in a room, with white dull walls engulfing the place, and the strong smell of anesthetic in the air which makes me a tad bit uncomfortable.

I can feel the softness of the pillow my head rests upon, and the cold temperature of the bedsheet beneath me. My usual clothings seem to have dissapeared, replacing them with a robe-like gown.

Am I in a hospital perhaps? Why-

"See? He's not dead yet." A person speaks somewhere, and I widen my eyes at the familiar voice and instantenously sit upright in the heat of the moment.

" _Argh-_!" I cringe out loud, falling unceremoniously back on the bed while my hand clutches the fabric on my chest, feeling the obvious pain on it.

A sweat trickles down my face as I slowly breathe. I can clearly feel the throb of continuous thumping over my upper body, it is quick and so very torturous that I can hardly bear it. The clear touch of bandages on my chest makes it difficult for me to do anything but groan in agony.

"Shizuo-kun, try not to move too much." Shinra says, holding me in place while he displays a worried expression.

In the midst of this, I evidently travel my eyes to a certain location, locking them to the culprit who inflicted this pain onto me as the memory of the incident suddenly comes fresh to my mind.

"What the fuck... is _he_ doing here?"

My brows furrow ever so tightly looking at the fucking person, sitting on a chair just over the end side of the door to this room, crossing his arms to look at the other direction. Actually, it looks more like a pout to me.

"For your information, if you think I came here because I feel guilty, then you are completely wrong, Shizu-chan. You can just rot in here for all I care, because I certainly don't."

"Orihara-kun, that's not helping..."

"What was that, you prick?" I growl at him at the direct reply, slowly sitting up to avoid the wound from inflicting me more pain than necessary. It still fucking hurts, by the way.

"You heard me, Shizu-chan," The raven stands up, looking down at my injured self in a scowl. "I have much more important things to do than sit here and wait for you to recover. You're a time waster."

What the fuck is this person saying? Doesn't he know he's the one who caused all of this shit that's happening to me? I swear, if I could stand up and punch him right in the fucking face, I would definitely kill him.

"Orihara-kun, I think that's enough." Shinra sighs aloud and looks at Izaya while he rubs his temple in exhaustion. "If you have nothing nice to say, then I suggest you get out from here?"

"But who was the one who asked me to stay, huh?" He creases his eyebrows, clicking his tongue in distaste. "Whatever. I'm out of here." He says finally before getting out of the room without even looking back at us.

"What does he means by that, Shinra?" I frown at the other male after the raven left, knowing the fact that he's hiding something from me.

"Oh, I was walking down the hallway and spotted you two," He fixes his spectacles, and smile widely at me while he plops on a chair beside me. "He was the one who attacked you, so I think it serves justice to look after you to compensate his lack of common sense, huh?"

"What... did you do, exactly?"

"I didn't do much. Let's just say for the sake of keeping quiet for what he's done, he owes me, you see?"

So that means he stayed with me for this whole time? I wonder how long was I out? And why would he do that even though he detest it so much? I don't understand.

"You're kind of scary, Shinra.." I flip my head the other way, facing the outside scenery to clear my minds off. "Hey, where am I anyway?"

"Oh, you're at my place, Shizuo-kun," Shinra suddenly speaks, and I look at him with widened eyes. "You probably can't tell because you've never been in here, huh? This is the operation room, you see."

Operation room? Wha-

Oh! right. Shinra's studying medical and stuff, so he should know how to treat a wounded patient, right? Even back in high school when I used to be in a brawl, he always patched me up until I was better.

Some people have their pros and cons.

"Right, back to the serious subject." Shinra clasps his hands and jolts me to instatenously look at him. The male traces his hand along my bandaged chest."Your wound is actually quite deep, but as long as you keep yourself steady and do not move much, it should be fine."

I nod at every sentence he utters, taking in his advise both seriously and fleetingly. Like I said, he likes to talk that sometimes you just automatically don't want to hear anything he says, at all. I'm sorry, Shinra.

"It was pretty serious too, so it's a good thing I was there to witness it all," I am startled when Shinra suddenly stands up and smack my shoulder with his hand. "I think you're good to go now that you're awake, since it's kind of unbelievable how strong your vitality is, huh?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever." I answer lazily because I often hear something like that whenever I recover from some illness or wounds. I can't help it if I have a miraculously high metabolism, right? It's been like that since I was a kid.

"And lastly, it's about Orihara-kun," Shinra sighs heavily at the name of the raven coming out of his mouth. He flops back on the chair, leaning on my bed to look at me with a serious expression. "What happened back there wasn't a mistake, Shizuo-kun. If you didn't step back, you could've died."

"Fuck, I know that..." I let out a curse, remembering the moment of my instinct kicking in and barely dodged a fatal wound. My hand slams onto the bed and I clench my teeth so hard that I could feel the tinge of iron in my mouth. "What the hell is wrong with him, anyway? I mean, what did I do! I just wanted to know where did he go every single fucking night!"

"Yeah, honestly, I don't think it's a good idea to do that, Shizuo-kun." He says in a dissaproving tone, and I merely narrow my eyes at the response. My eyes stay on him while he ponders for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin. There's a shake to his head as he opens his mouth, "Orihara-kun has always been... a complicated person, to say the least.."

"What do you mean?" I calm myself down because even if I get mad now, the raven is not here for me to beat the hell out of him.

"Orihara-kun was my classmate during my first year, you see. Even though he was sociable, a genius and good looking, he was somewhat a loner," Shinra chuckles a little, reminiscing his memories with the raven. "It's pretty ironic, don't you think?"

A loner? Yeah, Izaya does give that kind of vibe around him, doesn't he? It's like he builds a wall surrounding him that he doesn't want anyone to be in it.

On the other hand, Shinra didn't go to the same middle school as me because his parents decided to change his scope of education into a more refined ones, so they put him in a private school. Apparently Shinra talked to this one kid who seemed a bit distanced from the rest of his classmates.

At the time, Shinra was in shortage of members to form a particular club, so Shinra decided to ask him to join because he said that kid gives the same air as me, which I do not understand. After the pressure from Shinra's continuous pleading and annoying talks accumulated, the male joined the club in the end.

But, I never expected that person to be Izaya himself though. What a way to become friends with someone until now, huh?

"Although, that was short-lived at its best, I guess..."

"Why do you say that, Shinra?" I tilt my head when the expression on the brunet's face quickly changes into something that puts me a bit off and unsettling.

"Shizuo-kun, I didn't tell you this, but in the final year of our school days-" Shinra stops for a moment, looking at the crippled sheets in front of him. I can see he tighten his holds on the fabrics and the relunctancy of opening his mouth to speak."...Orihara-kun had a big fight with one of our fellow upper-classmen, you see... that caused him a permanent expulsion from ever attending that school, or any other school in Ikebukuro."

"Wh-" My breathing halts for a second, "Per-permanent expulsion...?", before it resumes into an acceleration of poundings with every oxygen I inhale.

"...After that, I didn't know what happened to him. We completely lost contact with each other. Some say he moved to another states, others say he was involved with the yakuza." He continues to talk, ignoring my staggering response. "In the end, nobody knew where he went."

I keep my mouth shut tight as my mocha orbs stare downwards into a spiralling confusion. My mind cannot fully process what I just heard and the thought of throwing up burns my throat, practically forcing itself to come out.

"After years of nonexistence, he suddenly appeared right in front of me, as my roommate nonetheless! You could imagine my surprise at that." He speaks again in mixed feelings on the raven's comeback. "Only, he feels more detached from the time I last saw him..."

"B-but... didn't you ask him...? About what had happened?" I clench my fists again as I couldn't possibly understand what kind of feeling he went through after what happened to him. And that makes me sick to my stomach.

"Shizuo-kun, believe me, I did, but he dismissed them everytime he had the chance to." Shinra sighs for the umpteenth times, shaking his head at his problematic roommate. "And besides, you probably know about him collecting informations and such, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"One thing I know for sure, that kind of job of his is what triggered that awful incident, and his strange behaviour almost every single night, Shizuo-kun."

Shinra stands up and goes to the door of the room, holding the doorknob. The male stops dead on his tracks and flip his head to look at me in a sad smile.

"Orihara-kun is my treasured friend, despite everything else. So that's why I'm saying this, Shizuo-kun," The male stares into my eyes, with a determined and serious expression. " Please, for your own sake and safety, stay the hell away from him."

He says that before closing the door on me, filling me with the defeaning silence of the unfamiliar room. I didn't open my mouth to say anything at the time, because now I finally understand what I have to do.

I let my head rests back onto the pillow, staring out at the almost darkened outside world. A smile creeps on my face as I exhale the excruciating air just now.

"I'm sorry, Shinra."

XxXxXxX

"Now, I'd never expect to see you here, ne?" The raven stands at the door and didn't even flinch when he stares up at me who is currently blocking his path to the hallway. "You're not trying to kill me for revenge, are you, Shizu-chan?"

"As much as I want to, no. I won't. I'm not as reckless as you, flea."

"Oh? Is that so?" The raven leans against the doorway and crosses his arms, smirking all the while. "Then may I suggest you tell that to the guy who you put in a hospital three days ago?"

"What guy-" I stop myself when I remember the annoying person from the nightclub. And the surprise of having to know that I was out for three friggin' days! "Wait, how did you know it was me who beat his ass?"

"Information is such an important thing, ne?" He winks at me, but somehow there's an ire on his face which looks a bit fearful and dangerous if I'm not careful with my actions. "So thanks to your hard work, it has greatly posed as an inconvenience to me."

"Tsk, look, about that... I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want to hear your insignificant story, Shizu-chan." He exhale aloud, cutting me off from talking. "Could you please move over before I tell Shinra you run away from his place?"

"Tsk. I din't run away! He released me since I'm fully awake now," I put my hand onto the door frame, rendering him from moving forward. My other hand tossles my blond locks as I try to calm down talking to this piece of work. "And as for the wound, so long as I eat the painkillers and no sudden movements, Shinra said I should be fine."

"Hm. For a person to recover so quickly from something like that," He goes back inside his room to pick up a black fur-trimmed coat on his bed, "Just goes to show how much of a brute you really are, Shizu-chan."

"You bastard, are you trying to start a fight here?" I growl at him from where I am because I do not want to give him the opportunity to run away.

"Pfft. Start a fight? I think you already have done that, don't you think?" The raven mocks a little while marching his feet right back to the front door. "And step away, please? I'm in a hurry here."

"I'm not gonna move unless you tell me where you're going, Izaya."

"Ha? Excuse me? What rights do you have demanding me that?" He seems to be taken aback by what I just said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Just as much rights you have for slashing my chest, asshole." I retort back, blocking his path completely with both of my hands.

He flinches at the remark and immediately flip his face sideways to avoid my eyes. Ah, there it is, a frown finally appear on his face. That's your true emotion right now, huh? Then why do you need to hide it in the first place?

"Tch, enough of this. Get lost, Shizuo!" He pushes me aggresively and succeeded in releasing himself away when the force hits me right to my chest.

"Fuckin-!" I wheeze in pain from the sudden impact, but is quick enough to grab his arm before he has the chance to run away from me. "Whether you tell me where you're going, or I'm gonna have to follow you again this time around!"

"Why! Why should you care wherever the hell I go!" The raven tries to yank his hand away from me, taking out his flickblade in the process. "Let me go, or you'll lose an arm instead, Shizu-chan!"

"Not a fucking chance!" In a instant, I grab hold of his other arm, and surprise him to the point of dropping his flickblade onto the floor. My eyes stay on him as I smirk to withstand my words. "Make your choice now, Izaya."

"Tsk, you fucking brute...!" He struggles to break free for a minute before furrowing his eyebrows at me, displaying the most foul frown I've ever seen. "Okay, fine! I won't run away, so let me go now!"

I stare at him for some times, ensuring that what he says is true before slowly letting go of both of his arms. Well, even if he did run away, I'd just throw something at his head to stop him, but it doesn't look like he would do that.

"You protozoan, can't you be a little gentler?" He hisses at me, feeling the redness on his arms that I held just now. "And why are you so persistent?"

"Pfft, please, I didn't grip you that hard." I ignore his whines and bitching, because I'm so used to it by now that I couldn't care less. Besides, I do know that he tends to be a bit drama queen, which suits him for some reason. "So, what will it be, Izaya?"

"I won't tell you where I'm going, Shizu-chan. That's for sure." He says and I wanted to open my mouth to protest when he suddenly places a finger to my lips, shutting me up completely. "But if you're so adamant in knowing, then your only option is the latter, ne?"

"What- Really...?" I widen my eyes at the suggestion and how easy he decides for me to follow him.

The person merely chuckles while he walks forward and look behind him with a mischievous expression. "You better walk faster, or else I might change my mind, Shizu-chan."

My sweat trickles slowly down my face as I smirk in satisfaction at the annoying person in front of me. Before I know it, my feet has already move forward to match his.

Seriously, Izaya-

People around me often say that you are a troublesome guy, that I shouldn't get involve with a person such as you. Maybe they are right, maybe they are absolutely right when the fucking annoying thing about you is your abnormal personalities of being evil and weird and happy and energetic in just mere seconds. Even I could see how much of a train wreck you are.

Shit, you even tried to cut my body a few days ago too, and now you're acting like nothing happened, inviting to your usual night-outs! What a lunatic!

But the thing is,

Those people have never given you a chance to redeem yourself,

Those people have never been beside you all through your happy and painful experiences,

Those _fucking_ people have never held you when you needed them the most,

In the end, they don't really know who the hell you are, huh?

Even I too, don't know shit about you, Izaya.

That's why, give me the opportunity to know the real you, the person called Orihara Izaya.

After all, you're the one who said we should get to know each other better so that I could like you too, right?

Because who knows? Maybe this feeling of uncertainty in my heart will find its answers someday through you, Izaya.

Surely, right?

* * *

Argh! Even I can keep the slow paced of this story! I'm sorry! Next chapter will have more development, seriously!

pyuupon: Thank you for the encouragement friend! I'll do my best :D

Maru de Kusanagi: not yet! hehehehe

StainedSculpture: yes, absolutely. I dubbed it shizaya for that reason after all

nameless feeling: that guy has rot in the hospital for good. that'll teach him for bitchin about Izaya

Deidara4ever: ehehehhe i dont know. really i dont :D

Thank you for the new follow/fav!


	7. Chapter 7: Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T (a lot of swearing in this chapter)

* * *

My feet stops at a familiar place. It reeks of cheap perfumes and haughty people trying so hard to be cool and fasionable that they just look desperate for attention.

But here I am, DisneyLand again.

It's true that I intend to follow him out of curiousity, but I never picture Izaya going to the same nightclub over and over again. Well, I never picture him going to any nightclub, really.

And the line is hella long. What kind of place is this that people are willing to break their legs to wait for their turn? Are there free pudding here or something? 'Cause if there isn't, I just don't get this kind of entertainment.

"Izaya~ Welcome, welcome."

I jolt a bit when a hoarse voice suddenly comes up as I wasn't paying attention to anything. My eyes look over at the sound of the voice, and see a familiar tall male that I have seen a few days ago.

"Ah, Simon. Good evening," The raven chimes with a hint of smile, he takes my arm in surprise and walks forward to the guard. "Squeeze him in too, will you?"

I am startled as my cheeks rose up at his random gesture. I try to take my minds off this trivial thing, looking up to see the tall male looking at me in a wide confused eyes.

The person called Simon stares at me up and down for a solid minute, not even uttering a word to me nor the smiling raven. He finally narrows his eyes and speaks up to Izaya.

Although, my eyes stare in confusion at the guard due to the words he is currently speaking right now is completely foreign to me because it is certainly not Japanese. And it doubles my surprise when Izaya replies back to him casually smooth to match his language. What the fuck?

The both of them talks for a short minute, and with me hanging my mouth open in bafflement, before they completely stop. The raven displays a knowing smirk, and the guard just frowns at him in disagreement.

The tall person sighs right after and proceeds to move over to the side. Izaya then turns his head to look at the dumbfounded me and smiles, "What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan? Let's go." He beckons, resuming to hold my arm to follow him inside.

I gawk a while before stumbling back to conscious, nodding at him. "Oh, yeah, right." My eyes stare at the tall black male as we pass him, and he looks at me with a stern, strained expression.

I could hear the voices of annoyance and irritation coming from the people in the line, probably think it's unfair that Izaya and I can just proceed inside without having to queue with them.

The raven stops for a moment and look behind, I follow suit to see what he's staring at and I raise my eyebrows when all those people that were complaining aloud suddenly goes quiet and look elsewhere but at the two of us.

For that reason only, I can immediately guess that Izaya is not someone to mess with to even make them shut up completely just by looking at them.

Scary.

XxXxXxX

I immediately furrow my eyebrows and feel the need of nicotine in my lungs when I enter this vicinity.

My head is spinning at the loud sound of excruciating noise coming from every direction, smashing my eardrums in the process. I call it noise because this kind of crap could never be classified as music. Do you know what is music? Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki. Look it up, that is music!

But this? This loud annoying heart pounding beat? And this lack of air atmosphere, with people dry humping everywhere and jumping like bunch of retards?

Why? Just... why?

The both of us rope our way through a bunch of crowds, with me bumping some drunkards along the way. My eyes stay on the raven in front of me who shuffles smoothly to make path for us to climb up the stairs. The one thing I notice is that the hand that holds me, never once did he let go inside the place.

And that is endearing in itself.

XxXxXxX

We make our way to the farthest area on the second floor, and I see what it looks like two doors just beside each other with guards standing in front of each door. One of the guards sees the raven and practically opens the door without being told to do so.

We enter with Izaya muttering 'Thank you' to the guard and I just following him in, while he stares at me suspiciously. Another thing pops into my head: How influential is Izaya in this area, really?

As the door closes behind me, I scan my eyes around the room. Well, to be precise, I am inside a box-like area, with sofas that fill the sides of the wall, and a see-through window. It's probably tinted from the outside because I didn't see this place the first time I come in, and people doesn't seem to notice our presences inside this room.

"Here we are," The male plops down on the window side sofa, patting the area beside him while he looks up to me. "Come here, Shizu-chan. Sit, sit."

"Tch, what am I, a dog?" I growl, sitting elsewhere beside him just to spite the little imp.

"If you were a dog, Shizu-chan," He chuckles a bit at my action. "I'd let you sit on my lap, ne?"

I try to reply to that answer but soon shut up when I know better than to fight him with petty remarks. I shake my head a little to find a better topic to speak of. "That guard just now, it seems like you know him?"

"Who? You mean, Simon?" He jerks an eyebrow, and I nod. "Oh, well, I am an acquintance of the owner of this place, and he's one of the owner's friends, you see."

"Huh? Then, he doesn't work here?"

"Technically no, but whenever the owner is not here, he would come and check upon things." Izaya says sort of dismissively. "Oh, and he likes to greet people, so that's that."

Ah, another weird person. Ikebukuro is so full of 'em, huh?

"...How did you know how to speak Russian, then?" I ask another question again, and this time, his red eyes widen in surprise.

"Shizu-chan? How did you know it was Russian?" He asks me back, locking his eyes onto mine. "Did you hear our conversation just now?"

"A... _friend_. Yeah, a friend of mine is Russian, so I often hear her speak that language with her family members," I say a bit hesitant just because that friend is not someone I want to mention. "And no, I don't understand what the heck any of you are saying, so you're safe."

"Hmm~ Is that so?" I sigh in relief when he didn't ask further about my relationship with that person.

"Why? Did you speak something that I shouldn't hear?"

"Ah- yes, it was about you, actually," He hums a little when I display a surprised look. "He said that you were the one who caused trouble a few days ago, and that I shouldn't invite you here."

Oh, so they were talking about that incident? Actually, what fucking rude people these two are, talking in front of me just because I couldn't understand. And I bet this imp enjoys people's unsatisfying face, huh?

A sudden knock to door jolts me, and in comes a waiter walking forward and bow slightly to the raven.

The male shakes his head a little before looking at me. "Want anything, Shizu-chan?"

"Ah? Oh, no thanks. I don't drink," I wave my hand to the waiter, and he left quickly right after. I take my gaze back at Izaya as he raises an eyebrow at me. "W-what?"

"You don't drink alcohol, Shizu-chan?"

"No, I don't. Got a problem with that?"

"Hn, not really," He smiles a little at me, before looking out to the people dancing downstairs, "Because I don't drink either."

I stare at the male in disbelief at what he just uttered. "Are you fucking kidding me, Izaya?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" He flicks his eyes to me, looking rather confused at my question.

"You come to this place, but you sit in this secluded room away from people," I frown a bit while standing up to move to the person. "And now you're saying you don't actually drink?" Both of my hands hangs onto the sofa, blocking him. "Why are you really here, Izaya? Because it doesn't looks like you're here to have fun."

"Hmm~ For a brute, you're pretty observant, Shizu-chan," He hums while looking at me in a smirk. The person tugs my shirt all of a sudden, making me face him directly. "It's kind of pissing me off."

"And because you're shady as fuck, it's pissing me off too," My hands make their way to his collar, tugging him forward to me as I frown deeply. "Spill it, or I will bother you for the rest of your life."

We have a staring contest for what it seems like eternity, but it is actually just a moment before he lets go of his hands and gazes elsewhere, sighing tiredly.

"I... am looking for someone," He starts as I let go of him slowly. "Just recently, I found out that that person runs a nightclub somewhere around here, so I came to investigate."

The raven huff a sigh again, looking out the window. I sit beside him this time to hear what he has to say.

"For a week, I would rotate each three nights to two nightclubs so I could gather as much informations about his whereabouts as I can," He says in a disheartened voice. "Once I was sure he is not here, it is time to go to two different nightclubs for the next week."

"Why do you have to go everywhere to search for him? Why can't you use the internet for that?"

"Of course I have done that, Shizu-chan," He chuckles a little at my somewhat dumb questions, waving off his hand dismissively. "But sometimes you need the information from people around the area for a man of his power, you see."

Huh, does that means this man is actually a dangerous individual? If so, then why chase after him? What's the thrill in knowing that you'll be in danger for someone like that, Izaya?

"Here's a question for you," I say slowly, getting close to him to stare into his eyes. "How long have you been searching for this mysterious person?"

"Hmm~ If you want the exact duration," He continuosly taps his chin, looking upwards to think of his answer. "I would say it has been five years since he dissapeared, Shizu-chan."

"F-five years?!" My body stands up in reflex as I shout a bit louder than intended that jolts the raven a little. "Five fucking years? What has that person done that you have to search for him for that long!"

"Well, for me, it's for my personal obligation because we worked together, Shizu-chan." He reverts back to his normal self, laying back to relax his body. "He was in a legitimate business, you know? And I was his personal informant at the time."

The male taps the cushion for me to sit back next to him. I comply. "Then, what happened? What caused him to dissapear?"

"...My information gathering skill has far exceeded my expectations," He speaks a little bitterly at that, with a twitch to his lips. "I found out that he worked for the underworld that I'd rather not mention further, and I guess... things a little out of control from there."

The raven goes quiet after that, the look on his face could be either exhausted or regret, but I couldn't really tell. It looks foreign to me.

"Izaya," I call, and he automatically flick his scarlet eyes to me. "Why are you telling me all these? Because you sure as heck avoided me whenever I ask these personal questions. So why?"

"Hm. Why, you asked?" He says in a little fleetingly. "Honestly, Shizu-chan? I don't know." The male rests his head to the sofa, closing his scarlet eyes. "For some unknown reason, I can really breathe talking to you. It's... comforting, if you put it into words."

I feel a bit flattered by the lazy compliment he gives me, whether what he's saying is just for show or the truth. But he seems to be the most relaxed he's ever been right now than during the times I've known him, and that gives me a little confidence in getting to know him a bit more.

"Maybe if you didn't have to be so hard to deal with, it would've been easy to open up to me, don't you think, Izaya?" I smile at his adorable face, pinching his cheek just because he's such a shitty drama queen.

"Ah- I can't help it, you know," He twitches his eyes at the pain, holding my hand in a reflex. "There are so many people are out to get me, so I have to be on guard all the time. I'm sorry, ne?"

The male didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he just keeps on holding on to it. His fingers are cold, but it soothes me for some reason.

Why do I feel that the way he holds me, it's like he's telling me to stay by his side? There is a look of tiredness in his eyes, and that hurts me for thinking what he has been through all his life.

"Am I one of those people to you?"

Izaya stares at me for a moment without blinking. "No, not at all," The smaller person shakes his head vigorously while he brings my hand to his lips, giving soft kisses to it. "Rather, you look like an irrational brute who is so persistent in stalking me, ne?"

"Well, you're a straight up lunatic to try and kill me, so I think we're even, huh, flea?" I say menacingly, tightening my grip on his hand.

For some reason, he finds that to be so funny that he laughs out loud, holding on his stomach. Tears fill his eyes as the roar of laughter escapes his lips, and it doesn't looks like he wants to stop.

"O-oi, Iza-" I try to control his ragging fit of laughter when he suddenly cups my face and kisses me once on the forehead.

I stare at him dumbly as he radiates the most honest smile he could display. My cheeks rose to a high temperature looking at his face, with my mouth hangs open without uttering coherent words.

"Pfft. What a ridiculous face, Shizu-chan," He says, still giggling like a broken machine. "I like this idiot part of you too."

I can feel my heart beats frantically at the confession, and the sudden image of our rendezvous comes into my mind when I look at his attractive face. My throat goes dry and I couldn't swallow properly, flapping my mouth like a fish. I must look dumb, huh?

He narrows his eyes a little, moving his head forward to mine. I can feel he wants to kiss me again, so my body automatically leans forward to the raven. "Shizu-cha-"

BAM!

The sound of door smashing against the wall is heard, surprising me immensely. I look to my left where the door is, and sees a beautiful brunette woman with a long-sleaved shirt, and a maroon skirt above her knees, revealing long slim legs. Although, her beautiful face is contorted into a look of disgust and ire combined.

"Oh _great_ , now I have to witness another sick event!" The female says as flails her arms upwards as she frowns at us, her feet stomps the ground loudly, and she sits on the couch while fuming like a train wreck.

"Nice to see you too, Namie-san." The raven lets go of me, slowly pushing me away from him. I find that to be odd, but didn't say anything.

"Ah, even when you're angry, you're still beautiful, Namie-chan." Another voice chimes as he suddenly appears right after the female enters through the door. The person dons a fedora, with a suit that seems like a gentleman. He has a pretty face, I'll say.

"And what happened that the beautiful Namie-san is so cranky right now?"

"Oh, we saw Seiji and Mika-chan kissing in some alley on the way he-mph!" For some reason, there is a pillow somewhere on the sofa, and that pillow is thrown straight to the male's face by the female.

"Shut up about it if you two wanna live." She frowns deeply as her nails dig through the fabrics of the couch. Her eyes make their way to the sitting, dumbstruck me, and she creases her eyebrows. "So? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I just noticed you," The male walks forward and blatantly sits right next to the raven, flinging his hand behind him. That movement instantly irks me. "Who is this, Izaya?"

"Ah, this person is-"

"Before you ask someone for his name," I interject Izaya's words, taking the male's shoulder to stay close to me. My eyebrows crease tightly while my lips turn into a frown. "Don't you know it's common courtesy to state yours first?"

He looks a bit taken aback by my action and I didn't notice the wide smirk the raven displays when my eyes stay at the red haired male. "Er... I'm Rokujo Chikage..." The person says before he points to the female. "And that is Yagiri Namie."

"Chikage?" I raise my eyebrows at the name, flinging my head to Izaya. "This is Chikage? I thought he is a she?"

"Well, apparently you thought wrong, Shizu-chan." The raven muses while looking up to me, giggling like a little devil.

"Wait, Izaya, you've talked about me to him?" The person oddly smiles like a child, looking at the raven excitedly. "What did you talk-"

He didn't finish talking when I grab his hand that is making its way to Izaya's chin, and grip it hard, giving him a devious grin. "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo, nice to meet you, huh?"

RING! RING! RING!

A cheery tone suddenly jolts me awake, and I stare at the raven, because clearly this obnoxious tone only belongs to his phone and I am correct when he takes it out from his pocket, and promptly looks at us.

"Excuse this wonderful meeting, I need to answer this phone call." He chirps happily, bending down to avoid my and the male's tangled hands, and speed walks out of the room in a flash.

I stare in disbelief at the front door when the raven leaves me with these two unlikable strangers, and the awkwardness of the room that is filled with silence.

The silence, however, is immediately broken when the brunette suddenly snorts in a mock tone, looking at me with high pride.

"Heh~ So you're the person who caused trouble a few days ago," the female speaks while she crosses her arms, looks like she has calmed down. "Can't believe Izaya hasn't killed you yet, huh?"

"Well, I was almost killed thanks to him." I groan while my eyes look at the sitting female, who is lazily paying attention to me. There is an aura around her that feels like she doesn't really gives a damn about anything.

I don't like her.

A sudden force to my hand jolts me, and I stare back in annoyance at the male as he pulls his hand away from mine. "Hmph, because of you, the police came and interrogated most of us here. That day was disasterous."

Oh? So is that the reason why Izaya was so mad at me? I'm thinking it's probably because of the ruckus I caused, the chances of finding that person was slim that day? But damn, if I caused Izaya trouble, then I've had my punishment. But him? Who the fuck is he to patronize me?

"And just because Izaya knows you, doesn't mean you can follow him like a dog," He claims and my eyes quickly twitches at that. "Just be clear, the only male I tolerate is Izaya, and certainly I don't like you at all."

I look straight into the unfamiliar person's eyes, giving a menacing stare. "Fuck you, and your likes, 'cause I don't give a damn about you. And if you weren't one of Izaya's friends, I would've punch you right in the fucking balls."

He expresses annoyance in his eyes for the first time at my continuous cursings, and I caught a glimpse at the female covering her mouth to contain her laughter. The male in return, quickly tug my collar to close our distances. "Watch what you're saying, this is my territory."

I click my tongue in distaste, feeling my veins starting to pop up. "I don't give a fuck if this is your damn territory or your mom's grave," My hand is on his wrist, gripping it tightly to emphasize my ire. "Let me go, or I'll punch you in every direction instead, asshole."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, that's so rude." The sound of the raven's voice suddenly reverberate the room, and I flip my head to see him walking cheerily to sit beside me again. "And Chikage, what a scary face, ne?"

He stares at me and Izaya for a while, gritting his teeth to contain his anger. "Tch. Whatever." He says before releasing me relunctantly, getting up to take the raven's arm in his hand. "C'mere, Izaya. Let's go away from here."

"Ah? I-"

Izaya is ready to stand up when he is quickly spun backwards as I hug his waist from behind and promptly sits back onto the sofa. That action quickly makes the male to let go the raven completely, and Izaya falls unceremoniously onto my lap.

"Shizu-chan?" The raven looks back to me with wide scarlet eyes, tilting his head at my action.

"He's not going anywhere." I groan with my arms clutching the lithe person's body firmly, glaring at the standing, surprised male in front of me. "I won't let him."

Because damn hell, if I let him follow this fucking suspicious person, I feel that Izaya will never be able to get away from him, ever.

"What the hell!" He shouts aloud at me, clenching his fists in a tight grip. The person then looks at Izaya in a flash, holding out his hand. "Izaya, are you coming or not?!"

Izaya stares at him for the longest time, and then grins like a devil. "Oh, but you heard him, Chika-chan," He drapes his arms around my neck, looking at the standing person sideways. "Besides, I can't move right now, so I'm sorry, ne?"

The person almost moves his fist to punch either of us, but refrain when he curses aloud and promptly goes out with a loud bang to the door.

The female on the other hand immediately burst out laughing as he dissapears, standing up to follow him. She flips her head one last time at us, "I like him, Izaya. Keep him." She says as she exits through the door while laughing like a maniac.

"Seriously, I'm not a dog, damn it," I grumble under my breathe and evidently hear the raven chuckles on top of me. "What the hell's so funny?"

"It's just that Shizu-chan's so cute, I can't help it." His body trembles above me, and a blush appears on my face as he nuzzles his head onto my chest.

I wheeze a little when he puts too much pressure on my chest, but I try to cough to hide my incapability to breathe normally, not wanting him to know that my injury is still hurting me a lot.

Because for right now, I just want to stay like this with him, even if this thing that we're have is just for a fleeting moment. I just want to cherish this little troublesome a bit more.

So that he knows that there is at least one person that truly cares about him.

* * *

I'll explain further about Izaya in the next chapter because I'll be focusing on his thoughts next time! Thank you for the reviews people. I love you guys! :D


End file.
